


Forever

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted is six when Jamie is born.  He's like the youngest brother Ted will never have. He promises that he will do anything to protect Jamie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_nextgen100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_nextgen100/)**hp_nextgen100** 's Prompt 31: Teddy Lupin

Ted is six when Jamie is born. He's like the youngest brother Ted will never have. He promises that he will do anything to protect Jamie.

Ted is eleven when Jamie says that he's family and going to Hogwarts won't make a difference. Ted smiles, but he doesn't say that things will change now, because he doesn't want to hurt Jamie.

Ted is nineteen when Jamie tells everyone that he's snogging Victoire. He's not ashamed, but he has to deal with all the people telling him that he should marry her. For the first time, Ted wants to kill Jamie.

* * *

Jamie is thirteen when he sees Teddy snogging Victoire. His stomach contracts and he can't see straight. He doesn't know what that means, but he knows he wants to hurt them both.

He tells everyone about them, but they think it's cute. He wants to hurt them all until Rose says that Teddy should be part of the family through marriage. He likes that and wants to hug his cousin.

Jamie is fifteen when Teddy and Victoire break up. Teddy comes to Hogsmeade to tell him in person. Jamie gets the strange urge to kiss him and doesn't know why.

* * *

Ted is twenty-one when he realises that he only likes Victoire because she's a Weasley, but she's not the one that makes his stomach flip. He hates himself for being different.

He tells Jamie that he's broken up with Victorie. He does it in person, because he won't shy away from the disappointment, but Jamie smiles brightly and Ted's body tingles in happiness. He really hates himself.

Ted is twenty-three when Jamie turns seventeen. They meet at Hogwarts a few days later to celebrate. Ted gives him his gift; Jamie kisses him. Ted knows that he will love Jamie forever.


End file.
